How To Love 101
by Gryfforin
Summary: After falling apart when he lost Hermione to Harry, Luna is there to show Ron How To Love. [One Shot]


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling created this universe. I'm just glad I can play in it.

A/N: This is a nice and fluffy Ron/Luna story (at least I think so, first time writing this ship, and been a while since I've read OOtP) It's actually serving as a set up to a more intense story for me, but I liked the fluff of this one, and I think it stands well on its own. So without further ado!

* * *

How To Love 101

I might have been a social recluse, but that did not make me blind. I was aware of how other's viewed him; burning with a fiery intensity and passion, but unable to convey the thoughts that fueled them. I had watched him over the years, pining after Hermione. His love for her was blatant. However, the young witch, strong and direct in all of her actions had been unable or unwilling to read between the lines of Ron's actions to see their true meaning.

I had no such conflict. I was very sensitive to the man that lay beneath Ron's shell, and wanted nothing more than to get to know him fully. When Ron's hopes had been dashed, Hermione turning to Harry for the companionship of a lover, another woman might have rejoiced for her opportunity to woo the young wizard. I however cried the tears that I knew his ego would not allow to fall. Watching him during my fifth year had been difficult. His friendship with Harry and Hermione meant too much for him to walk away from them. His pride was too great to attempt to discuss his feelings with the two. So he endured, silently brooding as they walked through the halls, Harry's arms casually slung over her shoulders or Hermione reaching up to plant a quick kiss on Harry's lips before rushing off to her classes.

I wanted to be there to comfort him. To show him that others; that I wanted to look at him with the same look of adoration that he craved from Hermione; but I would not. It would have felt too much like a dirty trick, waiting for his heart to be crushed to take advantage of his loneliness. So I waited patiently.

During my sixth year, I still found myself observing him; observing the change in him. Although he had grown at least two inches, I knew that wasn't the change that I saw in. No Ron appeared to walk taller, the lost look in his eyes gone. I assumed that he had some time to adjust to the actualization that one of his best friends had chosen the other over him.

During one of our DA meetings, in which I was sparring with Hermione, she had managed to send a misguided curse straight for my satchel, spilling the contents including my ink and quills on the floor. She swatted Harry playfully for tickling her at such an inopportune moment before apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry Luna, but I have got to run. I would help you honestly…" she began before Ron cut her off indicating that he would stay and help me.

"She honestly believes that no one knows that she and Harry run off her private quarters," he mused as he stooped over to help me. I giggled as he picked up my spilled possessions one by one off the floor. "This is your stuff you know, you could help," he replied in frustration, rolling his eyes as I continued to laugh at him. I waited until only one quill remained on the floor before waving my wand casting it back to its proper resting place.

Raising an eyebrow, I mused, "After all, we are at Hogwarts school for _Witchcraft_ and _Wizardry_," before waving my wand to cleanse the spilled ink.

He was so adorable, as he simply shook his head. "I suppose you enjoyed watching that, eh," he questioned. "Must think I looked like a real arse doing it the muggle way."

My expression sobered as I simply replied, "No, I thought you looked positively wonderful. You haven't looked like an arse since the start of term now that you've stopped pining over Hermione."

I blinked as I watched his temper grow, the color in his face showing the intensity of his anger. "You crazy bint, you don't know the first thing about me and Hermione."

I had never been the one that sacrificed speaking the truth for one's comfort level. After all, we could hide from the truth or deal with it. But it would be there regardless. I felt dealing with it was the best course of action. "Except that there is no you and Hermione," I replied softly. Although I would not hold my tongue, I didn't wish to add venom to the sting the truth would undoubtedly leave.

I could see him watching me curiously, as if trying to read a messy parchment with blotted ink. "How do you do that," he asked me.

I didn't know what he was referring to, so I asked for further clarification. I found it hard to believe that he saw speaking the truth without bringing pain to another to be astonishing. "I don't take much stock in anything that is less than the truth," I replied.

"But don't you worry that someone will take it the wrong way. That they will be hurt by what you say?"

I looked curiously at Ron, as he continued his questions, undoubtedly throwing out all of the reasons that he tried so desperately to keep his emotions hidden. "Did you tell Hermione the truth about your feelings," I asked, knowing the answer before he shook his head in confirmation. "Well tell me, did you feel any less rejected when she turned to Harry?"

Ron chuckled briefly as he considered my question, "I wonder what Hermione would think about me taking advice from Loo… 'er you?"

"I know she calls me Loony and I know she doesn't think highly of some of my beliefs. Remember I deal with the truth Ron," I answered before turning to walk up to Ravenclaw Tower.

As I strolled through the corridors I heard footsteps falling swiftly behind me as Ron caught up to me and grabbed my arm. "Errr, hold on, it's after hours you know, I should escort you in case we come across someone," he fumbled, reaching for an excuse to walk me back to my dormitory.

"I would love for you to walk me back to my dorm, Ron," I smiled, choosing not to point out the flaws in his reasoning this time. There was no reason for a student to be out after curfew, with or without a Prefect as an escort. Only a professor would be a valid excuse not to lose points.

As the months passed, our friendship grew. I knew that Ron relished the opportunity to spend time away from Harry and Hermione. He still loved and valued their friendship, and he'd come to grips with their relationship; but that didn't change the fact that he'd rather not be around when they got affectionate. We came to spend our trips to Hogsmeade together. Strolling the shops with Harry and Hermione in the morning, before leaving them to enjoy a quiet afternoon in Madame Puddifoots. I could see him becoming more nervous around me, just as he had Hermione beginning in their third year; knowing that he was questioning the true nature of his feelings for me. That didn't quell my excitement in the least when he asked to escort me to a party that the Granger's were holding in honor of Hermione's graduation. This was a boy, now a man that I had watched for years. Any girl in their right mind would be giddy.

The party at the Granger's had been fantastic. Being muggles, they served wine and punch, as opposed to butter beer and pumpkin juice. Unfamiliar with either choice, I selected punch, while Ron selected the wine. It had only been after six glasses that Hermione had made it over to warn us that the alcoholic content of wine was much higher than that of butter beer, and we'd do well to stick to one or two glasses before turning to the punch. I laughed heartily as I realized why Ron had suddenly become more talkative, the volume of his voice rising as he talked about calling Harry one summer on a 'sodding fellytone'.

I decided to rescue us from embarrassment, as well as the Granger's, who had invited select muggle relatives, and pulled Ron out to the garden. As we sat, our backs to one another, I shifted so that when I allowed my head to fall back it was cradled by his shoulder. Observing the constellations in silence for several minutes, I felt his head fall back and turn to look at me. "They're beautiful aren't they," he asked.

"I've always loved to watch the heaven's at night," I sighed as I turned to face him.

Ron chuckled nervously before replying, "Imagine the 'Goddess of the Moon' liking the night sky," he mused before sitting up, decidedly reestablishing the personal space that had been lost between us. "Er, I thought that you might like this," he stated as he stood, pulling an envelope from his pocket.

As I read over the card that was enclosed, I smiled inwardly. It was an invitation to the seventh years' graduation ceremony, and the Burrow following the end of term to celebrate Ron's graduation. I raised an eyebrow, as I processed his words and studied him carefully, "You thought that I might like it?"

"Well err, I mean we have become good mates, and well Ginny'll be there, so you'll have someone to talk to… I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to," he stammered.

I inwardly sighed, frustrated by his insistence at hiding his true intentions before finally giving him an honest answer, "I would love to attend Ronald Weasley, but only if you tell me the real reason you've invited me."

I watched as he struggled within himself, chewing his lip nervously, as his eyes darted up to consider my statement. Perhaps the wine had given him the necessary boldness to speak truthfully. Honestly, I didn't care, I was just glad that he did.

"I want to spend more time with you Luna," had been his reply and it brought a smile to my lips as I stood up to kiss him softly before pulling him back into the Granger's house.

Following graduation, his mum had managed to convince my father to allow me to return to the Burrow for the last month of our holidays. Thank God for Ginny, she had asked on his behalf, as Mrs. Weasley would have undoubtedly had suspicions about a young witch that was not Hermione spending a month with her son.

That month had been amazing. We had learned the secrets to physical love together; giving each other the gift of innocence. Harry's cloak came in handy as we would use it to steal away into the open fields beyond the Burrows land. Beneath the stars at night, we learned to speak in a different language; shudders, moans, gasps, and whimpers were our guidebook into reaching ecstacy.

Having been the only child, raised by my father my home life had been rather sheltered. Further ostracized and labeled as a mental case, the snippets of factual and false information that adolescent girls typically exchanged, was also lost to me. For that reason, Ron had truly been my teacher. Everything I learned about sex and pleasing a man, I had learned from him.

In exchange I showed him the most sensitive parts of my flesh. I had no shame or social stigma's in revealing to him where and when to touch me. I had always been an open individual, stating my mind, thoughts and intentions plainly, seeing no point in playing games. Telling Ron how to love me had come as natural as breathing.

That summer had been an introductory course, 'How To Love 101'. The course had gone beyond the practicum of the ins and outs of sexual intercourse, as that really was a small part of our relationship. Rather the focus had been on communication. As I observed Ron over that month, I beamed to see him change from the timid man who guarded his feelings so carefully, to an open and honest lover, willing to share his thoughts with me about everything.

* * *

Read It? Review It!!!  



End file.
